Solo para olvidarle
by NamiAne
Summary: La historia de un par de borrachos melancólicos con demasiado alcohol y recuerdos entre sus manos. Un summary horrible, lo se y lo siento... XD GinRan, GinIzu, RanIzu


¡Hola a todos!

Encantada de conoceros. Bueno, ya que dibujo fanart y creo doujinshis tan solo me quedaba por último empezar a escribir fics, asíque aquí esta! Lo dicho, este es el primer fic que escribo asíque no seáis muy duros conmigo por favor que todavía me queda mucho por pulir en esto de la escritura XD

Bueno pues eso, que no me enrollo más y adelante con el fic!

* * *

_**SOLO PARA OLVIDARLE**_

Él anunció su llegada como de costumbre y, al obtener el permiso para entrar, deslizó la puerta corredera a un lado para encontrarse con una persona muy distinta a la que esperaba. -Buenos días -dijo con educación, -He venido a traer los papeles que me pedisteis -. El ocupante de la habitación le dedicó una sonrisa -En estos momentos el capitán no está, siéntate si quieres -.

Ella observó como su visitante tomaba asiento y, tras vacilar un breve momento, sacó algunas botellas de sake de debajo de la mesa donde estaba amontonado el papeleo del día. -¿Te apetece un poco?- -No creo que debamos…- -¡Oh, vamos! Solo unos pocos tragos- Vio como la duda y la anticipación se reflejaban en el rostro del chico que trató de esconder sus emociones bajo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. -Supongo que un poco no hará daño…-

_Porque él sabía que ella era su mundo y que él un simple juguete._

_Porque ella sabía que él era su pieza irreemplazable y que ella un simple capricho._

Él observaba ahora a la persona que llenaba su vaso de nuevo con el líquido que llevaban compartiendo la mayor parte de las noches desde aquel día, la persona que había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el corazón de **ÉL**. Podía bien comprender donde residía la razón de esta hazaña, no pudiendo negar la atracción que ejercía sobre los hombres no solo la generosa delantera y la atractiva melena pelirroja de su compañera, sino que también la gran vitalidad y personalidad que no se dejaban doblegar por nada que se le pudiese ocurrir. Sin duda, **ÉL** había disfrutado de esas esplendidas características desde el comienzo de una amistad de la niñez, la cual fue creciendo a algo más intenso a pesar de los distintos caminos que recorrerían después cada uno de sus participantes.

Ella podía ahora ver lo que se había preguntado varias veces a lo largo de los años anteriores, el qué era lo que veía y quería **ÉL** del joven que vaciaba, por vez ya perdida la cuenta, el vaso que ella le había servido. Podía ver los rasgos ahora gastados por el cansancio y el estrés que debía de suponer llevar una división sin capitán, pero los que, aún así, todavía reflejaban un rostro atractivo. Observó después el cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos azules del color del cielo en los que ahora se podía ver el resentimiento pero los que en su día reflejaron las aspiraciones y los sueños de un muchacho lleno de vitalidad. Sin duda **ÉL** había advertido estas cualidades mas la gran lealtad que el chico debía a su trabajo y superiores y lo había elegido para sus diversos fines, algunos de los cuales no entraban en los planes de su superior.

_Porque él sabía que las últimas palabras y sentimientos fueron para ella._

_Porque ella sabía que las últimas caricias y pasiones fueron para él._

Él conocía por medio de un testigo las últimas palabras que dijo **ÉL** antes de ascender al cielo; habría deseado que esas palabras hubieran ido dirigidas a su persona y no a la mujer con la que compartía ahora innumerables noches: _"Ojala me hubieras sostenido por un poco más"_.

Ella sabía que no fue ella la última persona que **ÉL **había acariciado antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. El mismo hombre con el que compartía ahora la bebida le había contado, en una de sus ahora abundantes borracheras, como que, después de sacarle de la celda en donde estaba encerrado, **ÉL** no se había limitado a darle las instrucciones que el leal subordinado debía seguir.

_Porque él sabía que ella le habría amado de todas las maneras si hubiese tenido la oportunidad._

_Porque ella sabía que él le habría seguido a cualquier lugar si le hubieran dado la opción._

Él sabía que no debía seguir bebiendo. Lo supo en el momento en que perdió el equilibrio al ir a coger la botella y cayó encima de ella. Cuando se encontró en esa posición no pudo evitar preguntarse si **ÉL** también la había observado desde esa perspectiva. Al darse cuenta de la situación se incorporo rápidamente con un casi inaudible lo siento.

Ella sabía que debía contener la risa. El pobre chico comenzaba a tener la cara roja y no era solo el efecto del alcohol. Se incorporo también y acarició la cabellera rubia como lo haría con un cachorrito. Lo cierto es que era bastante divertido hacer ruborizar al rubio y su timidez podía resultar encantadora. Se pregunto si **ÉL** también había pensado eso mismo mientras acariciaba a su subordinado de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo ella ahora.

_Porque eso es lo que pensó él._

_Porque eso es lo que pensó ella._

Y mientras veía como se acercaba el rostro de ella al suyo, recordó las palabras que dijo la pelirroja la primera noche en la que bebieron juntos: _"Solo por una vez…"._ Y pensó que esta vez sí, esta vez si que sería la última vez, y que no importaba si por una última vez se olvidaba de **ÉL** en los labios que también **ÉL** había compartido.

Y mientras ella atrapaba con sus labios los de él, se dijo a si misma: _"Solo por última vez…"._ Y pensó que se estaba engañando y supo que esa no sería la última vez que dormiría entre sus brazos mientras intentaba olvidar los de **ÉL**.

_Porque Kira Izuru sabía que debían olvidarle._

_Porque Matsumoto Rangiku sabía que no podrían evitar recordarle._

_

* * *

_

Bueno… que tal ha ido? Espero que no os hayáis liado mucho… jejej…*risita nerviosa*

Espero que os haya gustado, lo cierto es que sé que no e podido reflejar muy bien los sentimientos que yo creo que Rangiku y Izuru deben de sentir con la traición de Ichimaru pero al menos debía intentarlo porque me encantan todas estas distintas relaciones que mantienen los miembros de las divisiones 3, 5 y la de Hitsugaya que ahora no me viene^^', pero sobretodo me gusta las que mantienen estos tres.

Bueno no me enrollo más. Espero que os haya gustado y a ver si se me ocurre alguna historia más.

Nos vemos!^^ Besos a todos.

-NamiAne


End file.
